Salty Eyes
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Balthier has a problem keeping his hands to himself. It leads to Vaan having an early midlife crisis. [Yaoi, BalthierxVaan.]


Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
Warning: Boyshecks.  
Summary: Balthier has a problem keeping his hands to himself.  
Pairing: BalthierxVaan

o-o-o

**Salty Eyes**

_if your stomach feels weak than my work here is done._  
-Chiodos

o-o-o

Vaan scoffs quietly.

In the span of a few hours, his life has been changed for the worst.

Why?

One word. Well, name that is.

Balthier.

With that cocky, self assured attitude. His ear full of at least five rings, his hands likewise. His condescending air, his cool stature. The sensuality that simply _oozes_.

Blah, Vaan thinks, his eyes narrowing as a warm hand ghosts across his hip. "Move it, or _lose _it," he hisses, and this is not the first time. Most probably, this is the _fifteenth _time.

"Sorry, sorry," Balthier chuckles lightly, smirking at him. His tone is taunting, and just enough so to annoy Vaan completely.

Vaan glances at Penelo and Fran in front of him, who are blissfully unaware of Balthier's wondering gaze and constant sexual advances. Fran _must_ know, because she's his partner after all, and yet she provides no help in stopping him.

Vaan glares and sticks out his bottom lip.

No, he is _not_ pouting.

He squeaks at the feel of finger tips tracing a pattern into his lower back, and turns, his elbow nearly catching Balther's shocked face. That is so the last straw.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?" Vaan screams, grinding his teeth together angrily. Penelo visibly jumps at his outburst, and stops chatting with Fran to look at him with a confused expression. Fran raises her head, and half smiles knowingly. She refrains from commenting.

"Vaan... What's wrong?" Penelo mutters, because everyone on the street is looking at the foursome, their stares almost burning. Vaan shrugs, hating the pointed grin that Balthier shoots him.

"N.. nothing, sorry. Just never mind."

Penelo shakes her head, sighing. "Whatever, Vaan," and she starts walking again.

Vaan follows, but this time, he keeps his distance from the pervert.

Still, he can feel those eyes on him.

-

Balthier has to sleep in _his_ room. His Room. Obviously it only makes sense. They live in a two bedroom _shack_, and the other room is Penelo's and there's _no way in hell _Vaan would let Balthier sleep in _there_.

The man is sitting on his small bed, sticking up his nose and glancing around like the room is a vile, nasty place, and he'd much rather be somewhere more... desirable.

"You two ...sleep here, then?"

Vaan rolls his eyes, easily saying, _where ELSE would we sleep? _Balthier catches it, and frowns heavily.

"Right."

There's a thick silence as Vaan rolls out a tattered quilt, spreading it out on the floor as best he can with what little space there is. He stands, and he knows that Balthier was, is looking at his ass, he just _knows_.

He points to the make shift bed. "This is yours. Enjoy."

Balthier's dancing amber eyes narrow, his smirk returning. "Honestly, do you really think a man of such refined culture as myself would even _touch _that atrocity?"

Vaan growls, and bites his lip to keep from ripping apart the sky pirate. "It's either that, or you go find yourself a hole in the ground or something. Got me?"

Balthier laughs maliciously, standing to his full height. There's a nasty glint in his eyes that Vaan doesn't particularly care for.

"Oh, I got you all right," he practically purrs.

Before Vaan can respond, Balthier is nose to nose with him, his breath coming in soft puffs across Vaan's cheek. He shivers, stepping back only for his knees to hit the bed, damn_ it_, and he falls.

Being the suave pirate that he is, Balthier's hand shoots out and grabs Vaan's elbow, bringing their bodies closer than humely possible.

Vaan hates him, hates him, _hates him_.

He doesn't want this. What ever it may be.

But his arms are traitors and they teasingly wrap around Balthier's neck. Balthier seems to take this as some sort of signal and mashes their mouths together. Instantly Vaan shuts his eyes, blushing a dark red. He knows this isn't right, he knows that he shouldn't want those lips on his.

And it's, sadly, his first kiss. With anyone.

Let alone a _man_. Let alone a man he hates.

A tongue slowly probes his entrance, sweeping over the seams of his lips. Vaan squeaks, unknowingly letting the other man in. It's different, but not entirely unpleasant. Vaan's not too sure what to do, so he just clenches his eyes tighter and let's Balthier explore.

He's pliant and embarrassed, and that must not be a good thing, because Balthier pulls away with an indignant growl, obviously frustrated.

"Do you not know how to kiss properly?"

All sense seems to return to Vaan, and he blinks, pushing Balthier away. Balthier smiles carefully, licking his lips like the cat that devoured the canary.

Vaan glares, moving from Balthier and crossing his arms. "That was an accident."

Instead of the reaction Vaan expects, Balthier simply shrugs nonchalantly, unbuttoning his waist coat with ease. "I see. Well, I'll be sure to remember that. You would do well too, Vaan."

"I think I can manage not to," Vaan sneers, "touch _you_."

Oh, God. Balthier's skilled hands are sliding off his crisp white shirt, and he folds it neatly beside the bed. Vaan's eyes can't help but gaze at the firm plains that makes up Balthier's smooth chest. Wait, what? No. Vaan is straight.

At least, he was until now..

When he lets his mind think about it, really think about it, Penelo was never anything much to him. A sister maybe, a piece of family that was ripped away. Not a girlfriend. Vaan shudders at the thought of touching her that way. Not for him. Girls never really did much for him in general. But Balthier, with his devilishly handsome good looks and mysterious air, yeah, helps his stomach get the burning feeling he's heard about, the blush that can't seem to go away.

And he thinks_, am I gay?_

Balthier stands there, half grinning, with just those obscenely tight pants on, strings undone, and Vaan thinks his heart beats just a skip faster. He turns away, pivoting, and rubs at his arms, suddenly chilled. He bites down on his lip so hard it cracks, and a trickle of blood dribbles down. He flicks it off.

"I suppose I'll call it a day. You're no fun," Balthier says, laying down on _his_ bed and crosses his feet, hands behind his head. "At least it's clean, on the positive side. Sure you wouldn't care to join me?"

Huffing, Vaan glares as hard as he can, annoyed that it has absolutely no affect on the sky pirate, and marches over, pointing his finger at Balthier's supposed sleeping area. "No! Get on the floor!"

"Is that a request or an order?" Balthier mocks, pink tongue darting out to smooth over his lips.

"Neither! Off!"

"Your vocabulary is striking."

That is it. Definitely it.

Vaan lunges.

He ends up on his stomach, arms behind him in Balthier's strangely tight grip. A mouth is breathing against his neck, a body flush up against his own. Well, shit.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't try such things if I were you."

Vaan can practically _taste _the leer in Balthier's heavy, smoky voice. The temperature seems to rise at least thirty degrees or so, because Vaan can feel the beads of sweat dripping off his skin. He struggles in vain, Balthier's grip too strong to get any leverage.

"Ergh, stop it! Get the hell off me!"

Balthier's laugh makes his blood boil, but he doesn't get a chance to comment about it, because he's flipped over onto his back, a much too familiar mouth closing in on his. This time, however, Vaan has a chance to react. He bites down, hard, when a tongue tries to enter.

"Fuck!" Balthier curses, for the first time since Vaan has known him. He regains his composure a second later, staring down at Vaan with what can only be described as contempt and irritation. "_Fine_, I give up. You my little street rat, are just too much trouble to worry with."

Vaan shrugs him off, sitting up, and not missing the compromising position they're in. Balthier's between his legs, tending to his split tongue.

"S, sorry...," Vaan mumbles, looking away at the little crack in the wall. He blushes for the millionth time when Balthier's dark eyes land on his, calculating.

"Why are you so afraid of me? You simply _can't_ be straight."

"And why is that so unbelievable!?" Vaan whines, raising his eyebrows. "And hey, I'm not some cheap slut or whatever you're thinking. I'm not easy."

"Very funny boy. I hadn't thought that at all. But I like you. Honestly, truly."

Vaan stares incredulously. "And so you wanna have sex with me because you LIKE me? What? We barely know each other."

Balthier sets back and smirks, shaking his head. "Do you know the meaning of casual sex? Apparently not. You must be a virgin."

The Vee word.

Damn.

It was true too. But Vaan couldn't let Balthier know that. "Nuh, no! Why do you say that?"

Without missing a beat, Balthier has an easy reply. "You kiss terribly. Only an inexperienced virgin would kiss the way you did." Balthier has the nerve to shudder. How rude.

For whatever reason, Vaan has a need to make Balthier eat those words, and lurches up, smashing their mouthes together and thrusting his tongue into the other man's cavern, trying to do what Balthier had done to him, and takes his time, tasting every part of the other's mouth. It is wet, and Balthier tastes like spice and gunpower. He pulls back, but is stopped by a hand on his neck, bringing him back. They share another kiss before breaking apart, Balthier's smile almost contagious.

"Much better. You're learning."

Without even realizing it, Vaan has his arms wrapped around Balthier's slender neck, reclining back on the bed, letting Balthier take control. Balthier's finger's brush across his cheek, holding his jaw gently.

Balthier isn't so bad..

The sky pirate's other hand moves down to his abdomen, raking nails across his stomach. It feels weird, and not very good at all until Balthier breaks their heated kiss, following the direction of his hand and replacing it with his mouth, sucking the heated skin. Vaan arches, groaning lightly. This is... nice. New. Strange. And Vaan has no idea why he just submitted to this complete asshole above him. When did he agree to having se - ex, oh god, Balthier just removed his vest, showing off his own defined torso, with such a pompous jerk. God.

A small, albeit important part of him is screaming for him to stop this. And then the hormonal teenager in him is saying _fuck yes_.

Hands slowly pull down his baggy pants, exposing him. Vaan shivers, eyes falling again on the pesky crack in the wall. Balthier leans down and crushes their mouthes together, hands squeezing and kneading his thighs gently. Vaan digs his nails into the man's shoulder, licking Balthier's jawline.

Balthier's fingers trace a path from Vaan's lips to his nipples. He mouths the left nipple, twisting and scratching the right until Vaan is crying out, threading his hands into the pirate's silky hair.

They continue this way until they are both breathing heavily and bursting with the need for release. Balthier gazes into Vaan's honey brown eyes with sincerity.

"All right Vaan. This is where you're truthful. Are you, or are you not a virgin? It's a bit important if we're to continue this."

Balthier isn't mocking or making fun of him, but it's still a little embarrassing. He's seventeen and never had sex, never even kissed anyone. But he blushes and swallows what little pride he has left. "Yeah. I am."

"Oh, good." The smirk on those fiercely addicting lips is killing Vaan inside. Running his tongue along Vaan's ear, Balthier hikes the boy's leg over one shoulder, looking positively dangerous. Apparently, Vaan notes in some sort of daze, Balthier has shed his skin tight leathers. And then it hits him. Oh. _Oh. _Balthier's going to fuck... him.

"Uh, er, I-"

"Calm yourself boy. I won't lie to you, this will hurt. Terribly. But the reward is too worth it."

Balthier kisses him then, hand working his erection expertly. Vaan spews something nonsensical, closing his eyes and hissing at the sensual contact. Something wet is probing his ass. What? Vaan can feel the sweat pour down. This is going way too fast. The room seems to be spinning, but it's just him. Balthier's blinking at him cooling, probably having done this a million times. Vaan shakes, eyeing the older man with evident apprehension.

"I -"

He gets cut off.

"You'll do fine. I'm going to put a finger in. Tell me if it's unbearable, darling."

As promised, Vaan's breathing hitches as the first digit enters his body. It hurts, not to the point of screaming, but it's not a cakewalk. Balthier wiggles it a little, getting him adjusted to the feeling. Vaan grips the sheets, viciously twisting the material.

Minutes pass that seem like hours. Balthier adds another finger, quietly contemplating him from his position.

The pain that has eased comes right back in full force. Vaan whimpers despite trying not too.

More moving, more pain. Three fingers, and Vaan is biting his lip, eyes watering. This is too much, he doesn't want to do it anymore. He wants to stop. But the way Balthier is looking at him, smiling almost, is enough to keep him from crying out.

Balthier takes them out after a time, and Vaan is momentarily thankful.

Though, when he realizes it, he is not at all thankful. Something infinitely bigger is going inside of him. Right. Now.

Another wet thing probes against his body, slick and hot and heavy and Vaan does _not want this _anymore. He spreads his legs a little, quaking arms going around Balthier's neck.

"Ready then?"

He nods, crying out as the blunt head of Balthier's cock starts in. It's like being ripped apart, and tears escape, dripping down before Vaan can rub them off. He is not crying. No way. This is just, god, so fucking painful.

Balthier is kind, and moves a bit, testing. Vaan nods, clamping his teeth down on the older man's shoulder, and viciously biting. He hopes it hurts. Time slips away, and the pain comes down to form an ache. Balthier thrusts are still slow and timely, considerate. Everything is mildly boring for Vaan, until, of course, Balthier strikes something deep within him, a spark jolting up his spine with delicious pleasure.

"Ah!"

A grin curling his lips, Balthier speeds up, hitting the spot as best he can. Vaan is sent into ecstasy, groaning and writhing, arching finely into the hands that are all over his warm body, the mouth that crashes down and molds with his own.

So okay, sex with Balthier is pretty damn awesome.

Balthier bites his neck teasingly, licking the mark he's made, and thrusts a few times. Vaan arches and groans, his sweaty palms digging into the sheets. The sky pirate chuckles deeply, the sounds reverberating into Vaan's skin, coursing through his veins. Vaan hisses at a particularly rough thrust.

"More!" Vaan writhes, pushing back to meet Balthier's deep thrusts.

"What was that dear? Louder for me," Balthier grins, sucking Vaan's tongue into his mouth. When he pulls back, Vaan is flushed and shaking his head.

"Fuck you…"

Tsking, Balthier leans down, licking the shell of the boy's ear sensually. "Already am, didn't you know?"

Strong thighs clench around Balthier's back in lazy protest, his hips pistoning at a mad pace, faster and faster until their bodies can't be told apart. The darker color is Vaan's of course, but they are one entity, and oh god, Vaan is coming.

"Nnh, ahh.. _Balthier_," and the way Vaan breathes out his name, breathy and sexy and so _delicious _causes Balthier's own release, hard, heavy and totally worth it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Balthier chuckles, curling against the recovering boy.

Vaan glares. He has basically no energy to pull away from the smug sky pirate.

So he takes the higher road and doesn't reply.

They will have plenty of time to figure out the mechanics of their… relationship tomorrow.

o-o-o

End.

This was kind of a prequel to my story, Shattered Like Sand. It doesn't really matter about reading it first though. I just really wanted to write virgin!Vaan. He _so _is.


End file.
